Babysitting
by ChryedLover
Summary: A one shot  with different scenes  on Chryed babysitting Kamil. Hope you enjoy it :


**A/N: **Just a one shot on Chryed babysitting Kamil. Enjoy :) I hope you all like it.. A girl can dream eh? Probably OOC .. :o

(*Bhai means brother. It's a sign of respect when addressing older siblings..)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and all rights to their respective owners – the BBC.

**Dedicated:** to **OnlyTonight3 (Hollinaaa)**. Sorry for making you cry in my Consequences fic and as requested/promised.. here's my apology :p

xxx

**Scene 1:**

"_Nappies"_

"_Check"_

"_Bottles"_

"_Check"_

"_Wipes" _

"_Check"_

"_Toys"_

"_Check"_

"_Anything else"_

"_Cute boyfriend"_

"_Check"_

Wrapping my arms around him, I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"_Remind me why we're babysitting again"?_

I smacked him playfully on his arm.

"_Ouch" _he moaned, rubbing his arms._ "What on earth was that for"?_

"_Moaning"._

"_You can be such a-" _A piercing cry drowned out the rest of Christian's sentence.

"_I've only just put him to sleep"_

"_Well you didn't do a very good job did you"?_ I called over my shoulder. I walked quickly over to the cot, and leaning down, I picked up the wailing brown eyed baby.

"_Shhh Kamil. I'm here now. It was just a bad dream, wasn't it"? _I cooed softly to him. Two soft hands grabbed at my shirt, as I bought his head to my chest. Juggling him about, his voice quietened down turning into quiet snuffles. Burying my head into his mass of clack curls, I breathed in a mixture of baby smells. Soft snores reached my ears as I continued to whisper to him. I looked up somewhat startled to find piercing green eyes watching my every move. Even moreso, the total look of adoration settled into his face. I felt a blush creep up my neck under the intensity of his gaze.

"_Do you mind not staring at me like that"?_ I turned away towards the cot, ready to settle Kamil back in.

"_Like what?"_

"_Like_ …" 'Like I'm the most amazing sight you've ever laid eyes on.' I didn't bother completing the sentence but I knew that he'd picked up on it.

"_Mum's going to be here soon to collect Kamil"._ I placed my baby brother back into the cot. We'd especially bought it for both Amy and Kamil for whenever they stayed over.

"_And.."?_

"_And we need to finish getting his things together because this one here-" _I gestured towards the cot _"-decides to impersonate the screaming banshee again"._

**Scene 2:**

"_No Mister Maker! NO Mister Maker! NO MISTER MAKER!" _screamed the 18 month old boy.

"_Okay, okay!"_ I shouted back covering my ears with my hands as he started crying again.

"_Seriously Sy, why did you have to mention the darned thing again"?_

"_Well what do you suggest then? He's been crying for an hour now"_

I looked on despairingly as Christian knelt down onto eye level with my baby brother.

"_Do you want uncle Christian to show you a funny face"?_

Not even a moment had passed when…

"_ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"! _With a single leap, Kamil was now cowering away from Christian, in my lap.

"_What on earth possessed you to show him your clown face"? _I shouted over his wails.

"_It's funny"_ he protested weakly.

"_Yeah because Kamil is absolutely dying of laughter isn't he"?_

A fresh yell escaped his chest as Christian came towards him.

"_Just.. stay away from him okay"_

"_But.. I want to help Sy"._

"_Well it'd help if you didn't try and kill him before my dad collects him, alright"?_

**Scene 3:**

"_I love you Cwistan"._

I grinned watching Kamil smear paint onto Christian's pristine white shirt.

"_Noo"_ I heard his soft whimper

I stepped in laughing, scooping my brother in my arms.

"_Nooo Bhaiii, I want to play with Christiannnnn"_

"_You'll thank me for this later Kam. You just ruined his new Armani top. Even I can't get away with that"._

"_Oops"._ He flashed me a toothy grin twisting in my arms, calling for Christian.

"_WAIT Kamil. We need to clean you up first"_

"_But—I want to play Cowboys again"_

"_And you can play Cowboys-" _I moved my head back as he tried to splash me with water "_as soon as I've taken all this paint off you and Uncle Christian has cleared up your mess"_

Grabbing the towel, I dried his hands before placing him back on the floor again. Drying my own hands, I followed him as he toddled back to Christian.. who hadn't moved.

"_Christian"?_

Slowly, he looked up, still pulling his shirt away from his body. Not like there was much leeway between his body and the shirt anyway.

"_Christian.. let it go"._

His lips were pulled down into a pout as I saw him debating with himself on whether to let my brother live or not.

"_Christian.. It's just a shirt. You can buy another one tomorrow"._

His tense face relaxed and I felt a wave of relief as I saw a smile forming on his face.

"_I wanna play horsey. Giddy up! "._

Taking Christian by surprise, Kamil pushed Christian forwards.. and straight into the canvas he'd had spent the last 40 minutes covering in paint, glitter and glue….


End file.
